Hasta que llegue el verano
by Mila Raynd
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke llevan una relación no oficial, haciendo que el Uzumaki se sienta mal por los comentarios tan hirientes del Uchiha; el rubio comienza a lidiar con sus propias decisiones de disponerse siempre para Sasuke. Mientras que el azabache afirma no estar enamorado de Naruto, se empeña a reprochar lo que realmente siente. ¿Cuál será el final de esta relación tan tóxica?


**Disclaimer** :Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia** : AU, SasuNaru, Yaoi, leve lenguaje soez.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 _—Yo siempre te he querido._

 _—No digas tonterías.— bufó.—El sexo con el amor, es una ilusión y de esas dos cosas sólo nos une la primera._

 _—¿Me darás alguna oportunidad?_

 _—No, al menos no por el momento, ahora cállate y hagamos lo de siempre.—dijo desvistiéndose._

 **0**

—Pero que estúpido soy.—suspiró decepcionado. Recordar las palabras de Sasuke solo le hacían sentirse incompleto y bajaban más el poco estima que tenía. No sabía ni porqué se había liado con él, un tipo tan frío e indiferente; pero de cierta forma había algo en el Uchiha que le atraía demasiado, tanto como para aguantar sus actitudes posesivas. O bien él era un completo idiota cegado por el amor.—Bah...tengo que irme a la escuela.

Terminó de alistarse y bajó para desayunar con sus padres. Todas las mañanas mantenía una conversación rutinaria con su padre, puesto que era el único momento del día donde le veía y los fines de semana que se dedicaban a hacer viajes familiares; habiendo terminado de desayunar, se despidió de su familia y salió de allí.

No faltaba mucho para que las vacaciones de verano llegasen, por lo tanto debía soportar las últimas semanas escolares. Por lo que había estado sucediéndole los meses anteriores, cada vez ansiaba que el receso escolar llegara pronto, deseaba más que nada el poder despejar su mente y olvidar a ese estúpido azabache que le quitaba el tiempo y sus pensamientos.

—¡Hey!

—Kiba, no te había visto.— y rió. Su amigo le había tomado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar dar un brinco.

—¿Tan feo estoy?

—Pues para mi estas del coño.—la respuesta de su amigo fue darle un golpe en la cabeza y después de una minúscula ''pelea'', entraron al aula.

.•.•.•.

—Albert Einstein formuló en mil novecientos cinco la teoría de la relatividad especial. ¿Qué es la teoría de la relatividad especial? La teoría de la relatividad especial rompió todos los sistemas que hasta entonces se conocían en física.—se encontraban en la clase de física, las primeras horas tendían a ser las más tediosas, aunque ya había recibido otras clases ya y esta era la última para el receso, lo cual no quería que llegara. ¿Por qué? Simple, no quería toparse con Sasuke, no después de lo hace dos noches.

—¡Hey! ¡Naruto!—el Uzumaki estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de su amigo, prestó atención al sentir una bola de papel en su cabeza, giró rápidamente para ver de dónde provenía.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Suigetsu?—susurró.

—Mírale las tetas a la profesora ¡Joder, están buenazas!—Naruto entrecerró sus ojos y por inercia vio el escote de su profesora tal como el chico le había pedido, siendo sincero para sí. Afirmo que la mujer tenía unos pechos muy atractivos, pero no estaría como imbécil viéndolos en toda la clase.

—Ya deja de ser un niño _pajero_ y presta atención.

—Señor Uzumaki si tanto le urge hablar con su compañero, pueden retirarse de la clase y hablar afuera como les guste.—vaya que había sido un tonto, la mujer les veía fijamente y lo que menos quería Naruto era tener inconvenientes con su profesora peor aún en esa materia que lo llevaba a rastras.

—Disculpe señora, no volverá a pasar.— y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia. La profesora continuó con la clase y Naruto le lanzó un golpe a su compañero cuando la mujer se había dado la vuelta.

La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, ¡Oh no! Naruto comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en su estomago, tenía mucha hambre y debía ir a la cafetería lo cual era un problema ya que así iba a toparse con Sasuke. Debía ingeniárselas.

—No olviden sus reportes de la Ley gravitacional Universal, nos vemos hasta entonces.— les recordó la profesora y luego se marchó.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?— la chica de cabellos rosado se detuvo al escuchar a Naruto.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de siempre?

Sakura rodó los ojos, realmente se estaba cansando de hacer lo mismo casi todo el tiempo, no es que le pesara comprarle a Naruto su almuerzo sino que la razón por la que odiaba hacerlo era porque conocía el problema de él.—Naruto, ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces, habla con ese idiota y dile lo que realmente piensas.

—No es tan fácil...Bueno, ¿me harás el favor o no?

—Dame el dinero.—dictó. Naruto hizo lo que le pidió y le agradeció a la chica antes de que se fuera.

Volvió a tomar asiento y esperar a que Sakura regresaba, la Haruno sabía perfectamente la relación de Naruto y Sasuke, no siendo oficial por supuesto. Ya que este último había dicho que no tenía tiempo para compromisos de esa índole.

Sasuke era un patán y mujeriego ante Sakura y gran parte del instituto. No mantenía relaciones formales con nadie, aunque Naruto ya sabía como era él, detestaba escuchar que llamaran a Sasuke de esa manera. No iba a negarlo, pero habían muchas virtudes en Sasuke que solo él conocía y eso era un halago total para él.

 _—"No te hagas la ilusión de que tú serás diferente al resto, tampoco serás el que cambie como soy, ¿entendiste?"_ —¡Boom! Esas palabras tan arrogantes e hirientes del Uchiha le llegaron como bala a su mente, ¿Por qué era tan difícil dejarlo? Le trataba mal, no formalizaban lo que tenían y sí, aunque Naruto también se oponía en muchas cosas cuando Sasuke se las pedía, era imposible, era él quien estaba a merced de Sasuke, no Sasuke en la suya.

Su teléfono sonó, le había llegado un mensaje.

 _«Mis padres no estarán en casa hoy, ven a ver una película » **Sasuke**._

Apagó su teléfono de inmediato, no iba a responderle, por los dioses que no. Sakura llegó y se dispuso a platicar con ella para distraerse un poco.

El día pasó rápido, por suerte era viernes y no tendría que regresar al instituto hasta el lunes. Podría hacer alguna estupidez para pasar el fin de semana entretenido. Llegó a casa y como era de esperarse, no había nadie allí. Tanto su madre como su padre trabajan, en esos momentos Naruto si deseaba tener un hermano aunque sea para fastidiarlo un rato.

Entró a su habitación y se quitó su uniforme dejándolo en una silla, se quedó un rato en ropa interior para refrescar su cuerpo. Se sentía agobiado y estresado, antes era uno de los alumnos más hiperactivos y fastidiosos de la clase junto con Kiba y Suigetsu, recordaba como solían pelear con los de tercer año siendo estos de segundo, sus eternos rivales eran Hidan, Deidara y Yahiko, aunque esos tres fuesen más altos que ellos, les encantaba hacer estúpidas apuestas y golpearse entre todos.

Varias veces habían terminado en detención los seis, lo peor era que seguían haciendo sus peleas ficticias en el aula de castigo. Todo eso era estupendo, hasta que en un día de esos se encontró a Sasuke y desde allí todo cambio...

—Ojala nunca le hubiera hablado.

Se durmió un rato, bueno más que dormido solo había cerrado los ojos y dejando que imaginación le pasara situaciones tontas y cómicas. Tomó su teléfono y vio que tenía otro mensaje de él.

 _«¿Vendrás o no?» **Sasuke**. _

Se lo pensó unos instantes, ¿Valía la pena ir? Naruto sabía perfectamente a lo que iba, quería decir con todas las ganas que no, pero le gustaba estar con él, respirar su aroma, tocarle. —Que más da.— se dispuso a vestirse de nuevo y tomó sus llaves y el móvil, saliendo de casa.

Y ahí iba él, se sentía más estúpido aún. Paso todo el día evitando a Sasuke pero ahora iba por voluntad propia a su casa, ¿¡Qué rayos le pasaba por su mente!? Debía ser que ya ninguna de sus neuronas le funcionaba.

Tocó a la puerta de la residencia Uchiha, la perilla comenzó a girarse y finalmente se abrió: ahí estaba Sasuke, viéndole con esa mirada tan fija y cautivadora —a su ver—, le hizo una seña para que entrara y este le siguió. Llegaron a la habitación del azabache.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer?—le preguntó.

—No gracias.

—Bien...¿Qué película te gustaría ver?—Sasuke estaba con el mando en las manos para disponerse a buscar lo que el rubio le pidiera.

—Me gustaría ver... _El señor de los anillos_.—Su compañero asintió y buscó la película. Si bien no tenía muchas ganas de verla pero sabía que la cinta era larga, lo que sería mejor para pasar más tiempo con él.

Habían pasado ya unos treinta minutos, ambos estaban en la cama; Naruto tenía la cabeza apoyada en la de Sasuke y este había pasado su brazo para rodear a Naruto. Aunque ambos lo negaran, les gustaba estar así, tener la compañía del otro no les hacía sentirse solos. No era la mejor de las relaciones, bueno ni siquiera era una relación sincera, pero ambos sentían complementarse con el otro.

Sasuke negaba sentir algo profundo por el rubio, pero muy en su interior algo le decía que solo se estaba engañando así mismo. Cada vez que sentía que Naruto le hacía estremecer su ser con alguna clase de sensación extraña, reprochaba el sentimiento y le decía al Uzumaki cosas hirientes, era la mejor forma de negar y hacerse la idea de que ese niñito ojos azules no iba a cambiarle en lo más mínimo.

—Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa?—respondió serio.

—¿Tu me quieres?— el mencionado suspiró con pesadez y se incorporó, quitando su brazo de Naruto.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso varias veces, no arruines el momento.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos haces esto? ¿Por qué me buscas?—Naruto se levantó y observó fijamente a Sasuke.

—Me interesas de alguna forma, ¿sí? Pero no te ilusiones con esto.

—Será mejor que me vaya.—el rubio dejó a Sasuke en su habitación y molesto regresó a casa.

Sasuke se masajeo las sienés, miró en su estante y vio que ahí tenía en un cuadro, una foto de Naruto y él. Ni siquiera sabía porque la tenía si sabían que no eran novios oficiales, o al menos eso quería creer él.

Sin más se fue al baño y guardo una cajita donde habían dos collares: uno con el símbolo de un sol y el otro de una media luna.

Si realmente no quería a Naruto, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en reconciliarse y comprarle algo?

 ** _Continuará_**...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 _Bien, feliz noche a quienes se han tomado el tiempo para leer el primer capítulo de este long fic SasuNaru, muchas gracias. Espero les haya gustado y quieran seguir leyendo más acerca de la extraña relación de estos dos. Trataré de hacer constante o al menos seguidas mis actualizaciones._ _Si les gustó el capitulo pueden hacérmelo saber a través de un review, no hay nada que motive más a un escritor que la impresión de sus lectores. Sin más, me despido._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
